


Nothin' The Matter With Your Head, Baby

by ElectricEuphonium



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Dorks Who Met Online, Fluff, He's Super Cute Though, M/M, Rocket Thinks He's Gross, Roquill - Freeform, slight angst, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricEuphonium/pseuds/ElectricEuphonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-fill for a prompt on the roquillficprompts tumblr.</p>
<p>Rocket is going to meet up with Peter, who he met online, but he might be a little bit insecure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Might as well get this shit over with._

That was the main thought running through Rocket's head as he opened the door to his apartment on Xandar. He was meeting the Humie ( _Terran_ , he's a _Terran_ , you can't pull that shit today, Rocket reminded himself) he had been chatting with online who went by the username Star_Lord, and he was nervous.

Really nervous.

Mainly because Star_Lord, at least online, was a totally sweet, smooth talking rogue-like motherfucker, and he was just some ugly, gross animal freak. What business did he even have letting this guy down, huh? At least he was staying on Xandar for a month or so and wouldn't have to waste too much fuel just to meet Rocket.

He briefly recalled one of their conversations as he headed to the park where they agreed to meet.

~

_RockNRoll: so do you want to do this? are we gonna do this shit?_

_Star_Lord: Hell, I don't see why not. We're on the same planet. Besides, me and my crew have to stay on here for a few days anyway._

_RockNRoll: wait, you got a crew?_

_Star_Lord: Well_

_Star_Lord: They're really just my friends and I that take on odd jobs. But it did make me sound more impressive for a second, huh? ^-^_

_RockNRoll: sure, star dork._

~

After a bit more joking around they decided to meet at 5:30 where Rocket was currently standing. Star_Lord told him to look for the "dashing, handsome, and wonderful bearded guy wearing the red jacket." So, he stood there for a while, looking around and checking the clock on his tablet, seeing that it was 5:35, so maybe the guy was just running late.

_Or, maybe he saw you from far away and decided to split._

Shit. That was it, wasn't it? D'ast. He should've known. He was about to turn and head back to his apartment when he spotted a bit of red out of the corner of his eye. Rocket whipped his head to look down the sidewalk towards whatever had caught his attention. There was a guy in a red jacket, wearing a pair of headphones, and doing a bit of a dance as he headed down the sidewalk. He figured that it must be him.

_Fuck. He's cute. And hot. Cute hot. Why's the universe always gotta screw me over like this?_

The guy seemed to spot him, and a bit of recognition flashed in his look as he removed his headphones and hit pause on the music he was listening to. Rocket expected a bit of disgust on his features, but he walked over to the biped with a grin. _Shit, he's got a nice smile and a nice face_ and fucking pay attention, _he's talking to you!_

"RockNRoll?"

"...Star_Lord?"

"In the flesh, finally," he remarked with a grin.

"Yeah, seems that way...look, I'd understand if you just want to leave. I get it."

"Now, why would I want to leave?" He wondered playfully, not without a hint of puzzlement, as if he was really _that_ oblivious. 

"Why? Well," he gestured to his own body dismissively, "Just look at me."

"What about you?"

"I'm...I'm fucking gross and weird. Some weird ass fuckin' monster bastard, and you're gorgeous. So. You can do a lot better. You should go and save yourself the trouble."

His brow was creased in worry and there was nothing but sympathy in his eyes, which were things that he certainly _didn't_ need right now. "Y'know, I usually go for one night stands and quick, easy fucks. But, my friend Gamora tried to get me into this dating thing, and I'm really glad she did. You wanna know why?"

Rocket gazed up to him, noting that he wasn't even crouching down to talk to him in idle conversation like some assholes did. "Sure," he sighed, sounding defeated.

"Well, probably cause I got to meet you. I like you a lot. Doesn't matter what you look like. You're really fun to talk to, at least online." Rocket was staring at him in wonder, like some kind of idiot.

"Besides," he said with a wink, " _I_ think you're cute."

"I...I ain't cute."

"Dude, you're cute as shit. Accept it."

"...Fine, Star Dork," he groaned as a blush that Rocket would never, _ever_ fucking admit to spread on his face.

"That's the RockNRoll I was lookin' for. Oh! That reminds me: What's your name?"

"It's Rocket."

"Rocket. Rocket. Rocket," he said, like he was testing the sound on his tongue. "I like it. Okay, Rocket, I'm Peter Quill, and I would very much like to take you out."

"...Are ya sure?"

"Oh, absolutely. Come on, I know a few places in this area. Hey, what kind of music are you into?"

"Take a guess."

"Rock and Roll?"

"Where'd ya ever figure that one out?"

"Some cutie I met online. Y'know, I've got some music you should listen to."

Their conversation kept going as they went on their way, and when Peter reached down to hold Rocket's hand around halfway there, he instantly complied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short bonus thing.

~The Milano, 2 Months Later~

Rocket's grip moved down his boyfriend's shoulder to grip at the front of shirt and pull him closer, at least as close as the Terran could get with Rocket in his lap. He heard Peter moan a little bit into his mouth and _goddamn, was that the best shit ever._ He absolutely adored the sounds that Peter made. Rocket broke off from him and breathlessly muttered, "You're fuckin' gorgeous."

"Thanks. I try," he said, slightly less out of breath than Rocket. He ran his hands over Rocket's face with a definite fondness. "You are too, y'know."

They ended up with a sort of system. Whenever Rocket would question why Peter was still with him (which was decently often) or compliment Peter (which was even more often), Peter would respond with what he loved about Rocket that made him stay (everything) or a compliment of his own.

Rocket wouldn't admit to it until later, but that moment, with this guy who he had met online and who had completely changed everything about his life, _literally everything,_ for the better and who was wonderful and beautiful and who was with him even though he didn't have to be and really shouldn't be, was what made him say it for the first time. Rocket leaned his head against Peter's chest and softly said, "I love you."

He felt Peter's chest start thumping faster and he looked up to Peter just in time to see him kiss him harder than he ever had before, his tongue dancing with Rocket's for a moment before he just pushed against the biped as firmly as he could without being uncomfortable. The Terran's hands reached around to hug Rocket tightly to his chest, and when Peter broke apart he said, "I love you, too."

~

The telltale sounds of the others waking up was able to be heard through the walls. Rocket and Peter had been awake for a good fifteen minutes, lying there with Peter running his hands through Rocket's fur and listening to the quiet purrs he gave. Peter figured that being on the Milano, surrounded by friends, getting jobs for decent money and in love with a wonderful guy who also adored him was a pretty good way to live.


End file.
